


ben hanscom gets pegged

by katewritessometimes



Category: Glove Cult™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katewritessometimes/pseuds/katewritessometimes
Summary: shoutout to fizz leader of the glove cult mwah xxx
Kudos: 2





	ben hanscom gets pegged

Moving to the UK had been the only way to escape Pennywise. Why? Doesn’t matter. If Stephen King is allowed to have plot holes, so am I (looking at you, 11/22/63). The point is, after the events of It Chapter 2 (2019), the Losers Club had to pack up and move to jolly old England. 

It wasn’t particularly difficult because I, the omnipotent author, have decided it wasn’t difficult for them since that would be a boring story to read. 

So here our story begins, in London, England. The Losers have all gotten various jobs around the city to support their lifestyle of living in a large, Friends-style flat that they should by all means by unable to afford but I’ve decided they can. 

Eddie Kaspbrak is working as the manager of a Nando’s whose health and sanitation ratings have soared since his hiring. Richie Tozier is still a comedian, one who regularly appears on Mock the Week and 8 out of 10 Cats Does Countdown despite his horrific maths skills. Ben Hanscom is working at the IKEA in Wembley, delivering and building furniture with his ripped arms and sexy pecs. Bill Denbrough is working on his newest book, spending his days writing in Foyle’s before heading to Spoons for a cheeky pint with the lads. Stan Uris is working as an accountant for the Royal Family, trying his hardest not to redistribute the wealth since the Queen can legally murder him and not be charged. Mike Hanlon is working as a curator at the British Museum, specialising in artefacts of indigenous people. 

And Bev Marsh is working in an Ann Summers.

Sure, she could be doing something else, but she finds it interesting and rather nice to have just a normal 9 to 5 job with benefits. Benefits being an employee discount. 

Yes, you heard it here first, folks. Ben Hanscom gets the strap. 

Well. Second, I suppose. The topic was first broached in the Glove Cult™ livestream led by our gracious monarch Fizz, but that’s besides the point. 

The point is, Ben gets pegged and he loves it. That boy is a damn bottom and proud of it. But it’s a secret he’ll take to the grave. Or will he? 

Now that Richie is an out and proud gay man, he wants to catch up on the things he missed as a horribly repressed and closeted baby gay and that means one thing: truth or dare. So the Losers gather that Friday night in the living room of their impossibly expensive flat in Belgravia (posh fuckers), all bundled up in their jammies with copious amounts of alcohol. Too much alcohol arguably, and most of it drunk before the game even started, but that’s really not the point! The point is they’re getting wasted and having a good as hell time doing it. And then the game begins.

“Alright, assholes. Who wants to go first?” Richie asks with an overdramatic flop down onto the sofa, half on Eddie’s lap which he’s immediately shoved off of. 

“I’ll go first!” Bev chirps from her spot perched on Ben’s lap, a soft grin coming to her lips. “The newbie gets to be asked first! Richie. Truth or dare?”

“Are you serious? Dare!”  
“Alright. I dare you to go moon the street through the front window.”  
“Seriously? You think I’m a fucking coward?”

And with that, Richie staggers off of the sofa, a cheeky grin on his lips. He throws aside the drapes and turns to face the room, dropping trow and pressing his bare ass to the cold glass window. The rest of the room bursts into laughter as he curses at the cold, quickly pulling his pyjama bottoms back up. 

“Wait, Rich, are you not wearing underwear?”  
“Shut the fuck up, Bill. My dick likes fresh air, leave me alone about it!”

Bill opens his mouth to reply again only to be quickly interrupted by Stan’s hand against his mouth. “Alright, Rich. Now you ask.”

“Alright… Ben. Truth or dare?”

Ben’s lips quirk to the side in thought, head resting against Bev’s shoulder for a moment before pulling away to look at Richie. “Truth.” 

“Weirdest thing you’ve done in the sack.”

Richie asks this almost too quickly, like he’s wanted to know for a while, and Ben’s face flushes bright pink as he hides it away between Bev’s shoulder blades. “Is it too late to pick dare?” He asks in a quiet groan, eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

“It is!” The group exclaims almost simultaneously, curiosity piqued. What the hell has Ben fucking Hanscom done that’s so scandalous? He’s the human embodiment of vanilla ice cream and a fluffy comforter straight out of the dryer. 

“Mmfhshhs,” Ben mutters after several long moments of silence, words muffled in Bev’s shoulders. 

“You’re gonna need to speak up, bud.”  
“Bev normally… givmehhsh.”  
“Dude, what the fuck are you saying?”

Before Ben can try again, Bev chimes in as casually as possible, “He’s trying to tell you that I peg him.”

The room goes silent. More silent than Eddie’s dead body alone in the collapsed Neibolt house (yes, I’m still bitter, and what about it?) which is saying a lot since corpses don’t make noise. 

Another few beats of silence before Eddie chimes in, “That’s all?”

That little phrase practically sets the whole group off at once.

“Wait, what the fuck?”  
“Yeah, Myra and I used to -”  
“Are you telling me you used to get fucking pegged and still thought you were straight?”  
“Rich, I’m straight and I get pegged.”  
“Ben, you’re not straight. Don’t kid yourself.”   
“I am too!”  
“Are not!”  
“Yeah, you’re definitely not.”  
“What the fuck, Bill! I am!”  
“Thank you, Bill! For once, you’re on the right side of history!”  
“I am straight!”  
“Then what about Adam Richardson in high school?”  
“Woah, Adam Richardson? Like, basketball captain Adam Richardson? Damn hypocrite! Used to call me a -”  
“Bill, that was secret!”

With a roll of her eyes and a loud whistle, Bev manages to get all the petulant, childish boys to fall silent and look at her with wide eyes. “Look! Ben gets pegged! That’s fine! Eddie’s been pegged before! Also fine! Richie cried the first time he and Eddie had sex! That’s fine! Now, can you boys relax and stop acting so immature?”

With that, all the tension of shouting is released into peals of drunk laughter and shoves. “Can’t believe you got fucking pegged, Eds.” 

“I can believe,” Richie interrupts, negating the teasing with a kiss pressed to Eddie’s cheek. They laugh and they laugh and they drink and they do more truths and dares and when Richie asks Ben if his ass hurts in the morning, he gets a shove and a laugh. 

They’re a bunch of fucking losers but they’re losers together and yeah, this story got a bit off track but fuck off let the losers be soft goddamn it. Ben gets pegged, Richie cries during sex, and they all live happily ever after the end.


End file.
